Dragon Ball ZZZ
by FinalBangAttack
Summary: This is the alternate story of the original Dragon Ball. This is what would've happened if Frieza had came to Earth when Goku was a boy. There is action, drama, romance, not so much and a lot of bad guy busting moves. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Enter: Son Goku

CHAPTER 1: Enter Son Goku

I'm sure you've all heard the story of the legendary Son Goku on his quest for the Dragon Balls. You all know how he went on a perilous journey with a 16 year-old chick named Buruma. You all know…

Hey wait a second, who the heck is Buruma?

Buruma, that girl with the blue hair.

You mean Bulma, her names Bulma.

N-no, it's Buruma. She's called that in the original manga from Shonen Jump weekly.

Whatever, can we please just start the chapter?!

What? Oh yeah, of course.

Son Goku found the Dragon Balls, defeated Emperor Pilaf, almost won the Tenkaichi Budokai, defeared an entire army, and battled the powerful fighter Tenshinhan ( or Tien to all you English dub fans)

Don't forget Piccolo Daimo, he was tough.

No, there is no Piccolo Daimo saga in this.

What, that's stupid. Anyway, we wasted enough time, you know the background story, so now it is time to start the first part of our story off.

DEEP IN SPACE-

The monster looked down upon the little blue planet Earth. Mumbling and grumbling to himself.

"Ugh, Earth! The planet looks so disgusting, are the Dragon Balls really down there father?" The killer spoke.

His name was Frieza; he was the size of a normal human, the only differences were that he had horns growing out of his head. Also, he was covered in armor, and was purple and white.

"Yes Frieza I know it's grotesque but the radar tells me it's down there" Frieza's father replied.

His father had the same features except he was much bigger, wore a cape, and wielded a sword.

"Fine, but I am only doing this for the sake of immortality."

And the spaceship headed toward Earth at light speed, ready to destroy anything in its path.

MEANWHILE ON AT KAMEHOUSE-

Son Goku and his partner Kuririn were training with Tenshinhan and Chiaozu.

Goku seemed to be overpowering them all, he kicked Kuririn (who I will starting now call Krillin) right in the face sending him flying through the air. The kick was so powerful that it made Krillin fly right into Chiaozu. Tien snuck up from behind ready to use his strongest punch, but as soon as he did Goku wrapped his tail around Tien's arm and smacked him right in the face.

"Heh heh! Looks like I won again guys!" Goku chanted happily.

"Ugh, shut up Goku" The three said all at once.

BACK AT THE LANDING SITE OF FRIEZA'S SHIP-

The hatches opened, and armies of strange aliens poured out. They looked very different from each other, but the all wore strange devices known as scouters.

They also wore the same kind of armor…Saiyan armor.

Frieza and his father, King Cold, walked out of the spaceship with four strange looking human like creature surrounding them

These creatures were known as Saiyans. They looked like normal, everyday humans. Except for one thing. They all had tails attached to their behinds.

The Saiyan's names were: Low level warrior Raditz, low level warrior Turles, Saiyan General Nappa, and Saiyan prince Vegeta.

Frieza spoke to all of his soldiers: "MEN, FIND ME THOS DRAGON BALLS, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY!!!!!"

And so, the Frieza saga begins, and the ultimate battle is soon approaching. Will Goku and friends be able to stop this threat? Find out all of this and more on the next chapter of….

DRAGON BALL ZZZ


	2. Chapter 2: The destruction of Kame House

CHAPTER 2: FRIEZA ATTACKS KAME HOUSE

All of Frieza's men set out on the hunt for the Dragon Balls, they destroyed cities and killed innocent people. The only ones who didn't go around by themselves were the Saiyan's they were Frieza's body guards.

Raditz, the weakest saiyan, had long dark hair that went down to his knees. Turles look a lot like our main character Son Goku. Same hair, just a little taller. Nappa was bald and had a mustache. And Vegeta had really spikey hair.

They set off in search of the first Dragon Ball, which oddly enough was Goku's dragon ball at Kame house.

MEANWHILE AT KAMEHOUSE-

"It's time for lunch fellas, everybody chow down" Yelled the invincible old Muten Roshi.

"Oh boy, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!" Said Goku with his mouth drooling.

"Oh brother, is food the only thing you think about?" Asked Krillin.

Everybody was eating and having a good time, except for Tien, cause he had a weird feeling something was about to happen.

And he was right, he should be worried.

"C'mon Tien, eat some of this good food Launch made us." Chiaozu pleaded.

"N-no thanks Chiaozu, I'm not that hungry." Tien replied.

"Suit yourself." And Chiaozu continued to eat.

Tien started thinking to himself. _I have an uneasy feeling that something evil is approaching us. But what is it?_

"GUYS, COME LOOK AT THE TV!" Krillin yelled out.

They all gathered around watching the reporter look at a terrible mess.

The reporter said "_Down town East city is being invaded by strange looking aliens. They arrived in East city this morning and were terrorizing civilians. Now they're…coming closer! They're getting very close, they're….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!......."_

The TV went all fuzzy, and the screaming stopped.

"What could be happening down there?" Master Roshi wondered.

"I'm not sure, but those people are in trouble." Goku said. "We have to help them."

"No Goku, there would be nothing the we could do. Don't even bother." Roshi replied as Goku was running out the door.

After a long argument, Goku gave up and sat down on the floor. When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Roshi opened it, but when he did….A HAND WENT RIGHT THROUGH HIS STOMACH. That's right. The invincible old master was impaled through the stomach by the terrible Frieza.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to stick my hand that far in." The beast said as he licked his lips.

Everybody stared at the lifeless old man in shock, terror, sadness, and anger.

"What…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MASTER ROSHI!!!!!????" Tien screamed.

Krillin and Chiaozu were frozen, while Tien and Goku were filled with anger.

"Come outside and we'll talk it over, and I may even let the rest of you live." Frieza told them.

Tien could sense how strong the monster was, and how hopeless it would be to resist his orders.

As we was about to follow Frieza, Goku jumped in the air and swung his leg at Frieza.

"GOKU, YOU FOOL!!!!" Tien shouted.

But Goku wouldn't stop attacking. He punched and he kicked and he bit and he flew. But none of the attacks were effective. Frieza just flicked him and Goku went flying through Kamehouse.

"GOKU, NO!" Krillin shouted.

Goku stood up, bruised and baffled. He looked at Frieza with hate, then followed him outside. Krillin and Chiaozu followed soon after.

Then, when they were all outside, Frieza spoke. "Listen, my father and I are searching for the Dragon Balls. We know they are on this planet and our radar shows us that this is the location of the Four-star ball. So, hand it over" Frieza commanded.

There was a long awkward silence, when finally Tien spoke. "The Dragon Ball is here, we will give it to you immediately if you answer a few questions."

Frieza agreed to these questions. "Okay, good." Tien replied. "The first question is. Why do you want the Dragon Balls?"

Frieza replied with. "So that my father and I can achieve immortality, what else?"

"Next question. Will you leave the planet in peace when you find them?"

"Of course."

"And the final question, if we give it to you will you kill us?"

"If you cooperate, then no. You will live."

Tien knew he couldn't trust him, so he whispered to Goku. "_Listen Goku, I am going to charge at him. When I do…You take Krillin and Chiaozu and get out of here."_

Goku replied. "_No, I'll help you. You can't take this guy alone, you'll need backup."_

"_No Goku! Listen to me!!! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!! You're the strongest here, if you can get stronger than we need you to live."_

Frieza already knew what they were planning, so he sent Raditz over there. Goku and Tien were to rapped up in there little argument so Tien didn't see it coming. Raditz grabbed Tien's head, and twisted it till he heard a snap.

"TIEN!!!!!" Chiaozu cried out!!!

Then, Raditz charged out Chiaouzu out of nowhere. He punched and beat Chiaozu till he was unconscious. The he threw him into the ocean.

"CHIAOZU, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Screamed Krillin.

"C'mon Krillin, let's GO!!!" Goku said as he ran toward Krillin. Goku grabbed Krillin's hand and called for his flying Nimbus. The Nimbus came and Goku and Krillin managed to make it off the island. But Frieza wasn't done yet.

He grinned an evil grin, and fired a bright purple beam right out of his finger tips. The beam went right through Krillin's head!!!!!

"Thought you could get away you maggots." Frieza laughed as we watched Krillin's dead body plummet to the sea below.

Krillin, Chiaozu, Master Roshi, and Tien are now dead. Will Goku be the next? Can he stop Frieza? Find out next time on…

DRAGON BALL ZZZ


	3. Chapter 3: Goku's past

CHAPTER 3: GOKU'S PAST

Previously on Dragon Ball ZZZ…Frieza arrived at Kamehouse, looking for the Dragon Ball. Goku and friends knew not to listen to his reasoning…so they planned an escape. However, knowing there steps Frieza decided to finish off Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaouzu, and Krillin. Will Goku be able to stop this terrible threat? Find out….

AT KAMEHOUSE-

Goku watched in horror at the death of Krillin. He was Goku's last friend, and now he was gone.

But Goku knew that Krillin would want him to live so he told hid Nimbus to take him as far away from the island as possible.

_Don't worry you guys, you WILL be avenged!_ He thought to himself.

"Raditz, Turles! Follow him and destroy him. It would be a fitting death for him, being killed by his two brothers." Frieza ordered.

"Yes sir!" They said at the same time and flew off. Then, Frieza ordered Vegeta and Nappa to help him search Kamehouse for the Dragon Ball.

After much rummaging through drawers they found it, the four-star ball.

"It's so…so…BEAUTIFUL!!!!" Frieza exclaimed.

MEANWHILE IN THE PLAINS-

Goku kept flying until he felt he got far enough, so he landed in the rocky plains.

"I can't believe it." He said as he sat down next to a rock eating an apple he found on the ground. "Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaouzu, and even Krillin are…DEAD!"

Tears started to build up in his eyes, until he just couldn't hold them any longer.

MEANWHILE IN THE AIR-

Raditz and Turles were flying towards the area that there scouters pointed to.

"We're close, very close." Said Raditz.

"You can say that again. Can you believe it? It's been over 15 years since we saw Kakarot last, yet he's still a puny little kid. I can't wait to rip him limb from limb!" Replied Turles.

"Amen to that brother." Raditz said.

They flew until they were directly over Goku, then they landed.

_OH NO, THEY FOUND ME!_ Goku thought to himself.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Kakarot!" Raditz sung.

Goku popped out behind the rock out of curiosity. "If you're talking about me, my name is not this Kaka-whatever. IT'S SON GOKU!!!"

Goku then realized what a big mistake he made. "Wow, that was easy." Turles said.

"Now, why would you think your name would be Son Goku? That's not a Saiyan name!" Raditz told him.

"Saiyan? What's that?" Goku replied.

"WHAT!?? YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OWN RACE!!??" Raditz and Turles screamed at the same time.

"Gah!!!" Raditz said putting his hand over his face. "I'll guess I'll just have to explain it to you!"

LONG EXPLANATION TIME-

Raditz began. "You are a Saiyan, a part of a warrior race. We Saiyans go to planets to conquer them and sell them for profit. And if the one we sell them to doesn't like it…BANG, we wipe it away in an instant!!! But a few years ago, something tragic happened. Our planet Vegeta met it's end after being hit by and asteroid. Now we, the last Saiyans, do our duty to protect Lord Frieza from harm. That is what Saiyans are!!!"

Raditz ended after taking a breath. And Goku looked at the both of them in shock.

"I'm a…Saiyan!!!??? A killer…No way!! NOOO!!!" Goku screamed.

Turles then spoke "Enough of this explaining crap! IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!"

We now know Goku's true heritage. That explains some things. Now it is time for our hero to fight against the two saiyans Raditz and Turles. But he will soon find out, that he knows them very well. Find out what happens next time, on…

DRAGON BALL ZZZ


	4. Chapter 4: Raditz and Turles vs Goku

CHAPTER 4: GOKU AN TRUNKS (spoilers) vs. RADITZ AND TURLES

Previously on Dragon Ball ZZZ, Goku has been spotted by the Saiyans Raditz and Turles. He also knows now that he is a saiyan! Now he must fight the deadly duo.

AT THE PLAINS-

"Don't bother coming in to fight Turles. I can beat by myself, easily." Raditz bragged.

Turles looked at him angrily "Fine, just save a little fun for me!" He said.

Goku took a fighting stance, he knew he couldn't win but he had to do something.

"Oh, and before you die." Raditz began. "You should know Turles and I are your brothers!"

"What!!!!" Goku exclaimed. This left an opening for Raditz.

Raditz took the chance and nailed Goku in the stomach with his knee. "Oof! HEY, THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!!" Goku screamed in pain.

"That's how Saiyans fight, my brother!" Raditz replied.

"Well it wasn't very nice!! Take this!!!" Goku said as he lunged his fist at Raditz.

He punched here and there, but all of his attacks missed. Raditz was just too fast. Raditz decided it was time to end the boring fight, so he started beating the crap out of Goku. A punch to the nose, a punch to he ribs… many punches to the ribs. A kick to the…area. Many painful attacks to Goku, the little monkey boy didn't stand a chance. Goku decided to strategize and waited for Raditz to punch him, and when Raditz did Goku wrapped his tail around Raditzs' arm and managed to at least scratch him a tad.

Raditz stood tall as Goku jumped away. "A very clever move, using that tail of yours." Raditz said. "But, your not the only one who can do that!"

He disappeared cause he was moving so fast. Then, he appeared right in front of Goku, but it was too late. Goku was already way up high in the sky. Raditz flew right above his head, then used his tail to smack Goku to the ground. Goku plummeted until he reached the ground with BAM!!!

Goku was too worn out to fight, he was finished.

Raditz began to laugh "HAHAHAHAHAH! Is this all you've got Kakarot?!! Ha, it's pitiful! HAHAHAHAHAH!!" He continued to laugh.

Raditz and Turles agreed it was time to finish things, and as soon as Raditz was about to end Goku's life…A strange figure (I think you can guess by the title) came in and kicked Raditz in the face.

Raditz was sent flying through the air. Turles exclaimed "WHAT!? IT'S YOU!"

Goku finally got a good look at the character. He was tall, looked about in his teenage years. He had long, lavender colored hair, wore Saiyan armor, and had a sword on his back.

"Are you okay, Kakarot?" He asked . Goku looked at him, and replied.

"Aren't you a Saiyan? Why do you care if I'm okay or not?"

Raditz got up, and looked at Turles and saw he was in shock. "Turles, what's the matter?" He asked.

Turles replied "Look, IT'S PRINCE TRUNKS!!!!"

Raditz looked at him in disbelief, then turned his head towards the so-called "Prince Trunks" only to see that it was him.

"Oh my god! Prince Trunks, it is you!" Raditz exclaimed. "We thought we lost you on the planet Jinabig!!!!!" (I made that name up) "The prince Vegeta will be so happy!"

"Shut up RADITZ!" Trunks yelled. "I chose to stay on that planet, and I'm not here to help Frieza with the Dragon Balls! I'm here… to kill him!"

They both looked at him in shock. "But prince, you can't be serious! Frieza is far too powerful and…" Turles was then cut off.

"I am not a Saiyan prince anymore!!!! I will destroy anyone who calls me a prince!" Trunks commanded.

Raditz replied "I don't like your attitude Pri- I mean Trunks! You may be strong, but we are stronger!"

Trunks grinned, then casually said "Oh really, if you are then you'll be able to survive this attack!"

Raditz stopped smiling and looked at him. "What!?" were his last words before Trunks made weird motions with his hand and fired a shining yellow ball from his palms!

"BURNING….ATTACK!!!!" Is what he yelled out. The shining ball of light fired at Raditz. And it made a huge explosion which shook the whole ground.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left of Raditz was his legs. Turles and Goku looked at the mess in horror. But soon after, Trunks had his sights set on Turles. He moved at super speed towards his face where he fired another bright glowing beam from his palm. This one though, completely obliterated Turles. Nothing but ashes remained.

Trunks paused for a second before turning to look at Goku when he finally said "Hey Kakarot, or Goku as I hear you like to be called. I'm Trunks, pleasure to meet ya!" Smiling as he said it.

Yes, even Trunks is in this story. But this is an alternate Trunks, and his past will soon be revealed in the next chapter of…

DRAGON BALL ZZZ


	5. Chapter 5: Goku's training

CHAPTER 5: Goku's Training

Goku looked at Trunks in wonder. "Uh….Hi. Well, um. Weren't those guys Saiyans like you?"

"Hmm? Yeah, so?" Trunks replied.

"Then why did you kill them?" Goku asked.

"Because they are evil. I do not tolerate those who attack the innocent, so I just knocked em' down." Trunks said. "But now, I saw that you couldn't even beat the weakest of the bunch Raditz. Which means you're gonna need some serious training!"

Goku looked at him in shock. _Wow…to be trained by someone like that would be an honor._ He thought.

"But, why would you train me?" He asked again.

Trunks replied with "Because you are the one who will defeat Frieza!! Now enough questions. Reinforcements could arrive any minute so we have to go NOW!!!!"

Trunks began to fly as Goku called out to his nimbus, and they both flew off. "Where are we going?" Goku asked.

"To my ship." Trunks replied. "It's the safest place to go, now stop asking questions!!"

Goku was so curious he had to ask "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME AND WHO WAS THAT "PRINCE VEGETA" THOSE GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT!!!???"

Trunks paused for a while then spoke up and said "I saw the future at the planet I stayed at for years, and I saw a gruesome sight. The sight of Frieza killing innocent civilians. But then, I saw something else. It was you…you defeating Frieza. And I knew I had to find you and have you help me."

Trunks paused again but soon said. "And Vegeta…is my father, and Frieza's right-hand man."

They were still flying through the air with a long silence when Trunks finally told them to stop above a weird looking space ship. When they landed, Trunks said to Goku. "This is where we'll be training!"

Goku looked at the strange space ship in awe. It was pointy, and had a lot of doors and windows. Goku couldn't believe he would be training in a place like that.

MEANWHILE IN NORTH CITY

Frieza was stepping on an injured human as he spit up blood all over the ground. "Tell me where the Dragon Balls are!!!" Frieza commanded.

The civilian replied with "I---I don't know----what you're talking about!!!!"

Frieza mumbled to himself "Useless scum." And ripped the civilians head right off with his tail.

He turned around to look at the ruins of the once beautiful North City.

"THEY ARE NOT HERE MEN!!!" Frieza shouted to his soldiers. "NEXT WE"LL HEAD TO THE WEST CITY WHERE THE LAST DRAGON BALL IS!!!!"

His men shouted "YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!" All at the same time.

Then, Frieza turned to Vegeta and asked "Where is Raditz and Turles, they should be back with the second to last ball!"

Vegeta replied (In a Brian Drummond voice, just kidding) "Do not worry sir, I will send Nappa to go see what is taking the fools so long."

Vegeta turned to Nappa and ordered "Nappa!!! Go find Raditz and Turles ASAP!!!"

"Yes…Prince Vegeta!!!" Nappa replied. Then he flew off faster than the speed of light.

MEANWHILE AT TRUNKS' SHIP

Goku was out of breath and badly injured, but Trunks was standing tall without a scratch on his face. Trunks then spoke up. "C'mon Goku, show me what you can do."

Goku got up and moved his arms in a motion of attack and yelled out "KA…"

Trunks looked in amazment as a small blue beam appeared in Goku's hands. Goku continued "ME…HA…."

Trunks prepared for the attack and guarded his face with his hands. Right then, Goku finished charging up and fired his attack. "HAAAAAA"

A bright blue beam sped right at Trunks. Trunks swiped his hand and pushed the attack away. It exploded and destroyed Trunks' ship.

"Oh crap!!! That cost me a fortune!!!!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Oops…" Goku said as he passed out. Trunks looked at Goku and smiled.

MEANWHILE AT THE PLAINS WHERE GOKU AND RADITZ FOUGHT

Nappa arrived at the battle field where he saw Raditz's legs. He looked in horror and awe as the blood leaked all over the grass. He took off too tell Frieza about the discovery he just made.

5 WEEKS LATER

Goku and Trunks were about ready to take off to West City to help the civilians there. Goku had just completed his training with Trunks and as they were about to take off Goku asked Trunks one question. "Ummmm, Trunks. I have a question to ask you." Goku asked

Trunks replied with "What is it Goku?"

Goku hesitated for a moment but then said. "What is you're past and relationship with the Saiyans?"

TO BE CONTINUED!!! DUN DUN DUN….


End file.
